


If You Get Closer (I Can Reach You)

by elutherya (elesteria)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Russian Translation Available, Size Difference, Translation Available, cawllection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesteria/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Mingi wants nothing more than to be closer to Jongho, but with how Jongho's been pushing him away lately, that seems to be the last thing he wants. But to say that Mingi has misread the situation might be an understatement, because it's not from a lack of want that Jongho's been pushing him away.





	If You Get Closer (I Can Reach You)

**Author's Note:**

> Title lovingly taken from Lucente’s Close Love. There's some talented rookies out there this year that are desperately charming!
> 
> This fic has been translated into [Russian](https://t.co/DdqmAZWxko) by the incredibly lovely [Koalin](https://twitter.com/Koalin8)! Please go give her some love!

It became a _thing._ At least, to Mingi it did. He mentioned it to the others, the fact that Jongho refused to cuddle, but they all said that they didn’t see it. Jongho made excuses, said it was because he didn’t want to be a typical maknae, but Mingi has seen the way he let Yeosang wrap around him or how he’d rest his head on Seonghwa’s lap when they were splayed out on the couch.

He’d pouted about it to Yunho, because Jongho and him are roommates, they should feel _closer_. The look of amusement on Yunho’s face had spoken volumes and it had made Mingi decide to resolutely ignore his advice of “just talk to him”. Instead, he’d taken to invading their youngest space whenever he could.

It started with sitting beside him on the couch and leaning against him, or taking his choreography notes and joining Jongho when he was studying. From there, it had escalated. Whenever Jongho had stumbled back into their dorm room, looking worn from practice, Mingi had taken it as an opportunity. As soon as Jongho had changed out into his sleepwear, he’d move, pushing him down into the bottom bunk and wrapping around him.

The first few times he’d done it, Jongho had squawked and tried his damndest to push him off. While he did have strength, Mingi’s long limbs had come out on top every time. It was a losing battle and finally Jongho had given in. Talking about it may have been easier, but now, Mingi was too invested in the contact. It set something fluttering in his stomach whenever Jongho let him, or even leaned into it.

It was dangerous, he realized, how much Jongho was starting to mean to him.

It’d been weeks, and they’d settled into some kind of rhythm. Or at least Mingi had thought so. The last few nights though, Jongho had squirmed, expression pinched tight. It had made Mingi’s insides twist, but he hadn’t said anything. Now though, it was hard to ignore the way Jongho almost seemed to be trying to put distance between them.

“Jong-ah,” Mingi started, feeling Jongho tense in his arms. “Is it really that bad?”  
  
“Is _what_ really that bad?” But he knew what he was talking about. He knew. Mingi knew. They both knew. He was panicked inside, though his expression stayed more on the stony side.  
  
“ _Yah._ ” Mingi jostled him in his arms.  
  
A long, tense silence followed wherein Jongho’s eyes were fixed off onto the far wall, pupils shaking. Mingi was being stubbornly silent too, staring at the back of his neck. Until finally Jongho couldn’t stand it anymore. “What do you want me to say?”  
  
“Why don’t you like it when I touch you?” There Mingi was, spitting it out anyway.  
  
“That’s not true,” he answered almost too fast.  
  
“Then why?”  
  
Jongho thought of caterpillars that could just start turning into a shell and then emerge later on when it was safer. “It makes me feel weird.”  
  
Mingi’s arms loosened, sliding away, but not completely letting go.  
  
“Weird _how_ ?” Mingi’s voice had gone extra deep, his thick lower lip pouting, not that Jongho could really see it at the moment.  
  
“Like….like… I like it too much, weird.” Heat flared up from the base of his throat and travelled up his face. His eyes closed with a sigh of something like surrender.  
  
He could hear the others talking out in the living room, but it all seemed so far away, when Jongho was slumping against the bed. Mingi shifted back in, pressing in as tightly as he could to the line of his back. “I thought you hated it,” the words came out louder than he meant, laced with an unspoken ‘I thought you hated _me’._

“Yah, we could have been cuddling so much more if you liked it so much!” He whined against the back of Jongho’s neck and tightened his arms. He splayed his hands over his stomach, trying to get as much contact as he could now that his worries had been eased. He huffed, knocking his knee against the back of Jongho’s leg. “What’s so weird about liking it?”

“It’s _weird_ ,” Jongho stressed, avoiding the question.

“You cuddle Yeosang all the time and it isn’t weird.”

“That’s because it’s Yeosang and not you.” The words slip out before he can stop then and from the way Mingi fell still behind him, he knew he’d finally clued in.

“Wait, you like like it?” Mingi let go of Jongho with a loud laugh and scrambled up to his knees. He rolled him over onto his back and braced himself over top of him, so that Jongho was forced to look up at him. You couldn’t ignore someone who was straddling your waist and had their hands on the bed on either side of your face.

“You sound like you’re in grade school. You’re supposed to be the hyung,” Jongho pressed his hands up against Mingi’s chest, trying to push him away, resolutely ignoring how hot his face was. He was prepared to push Mingi off the side of the bed, when Mingi grabbed him by the cheeks and pressed a messy kiss against the corner of his mouth.  
  
Jongho whined in surprise, hands pulling at Mingi’s clothes, instead of pushing him away. After the messy kiss his lips tingled cooly from saliva. By reflex he lifted his hand and dabbed at his mouth, giving Mingi a glare that wasn’t really a glare. “Hyung, really? What even was that? Haven’t you ever seriously kissed someone before?”  
  
He hoped the older couldn’t feel how hard his heart was pounding, but he didn’t see how it was possible that he couldn’t feel the fast thump of muscle.  
  
Mingi just blinked, sitting back on his haunches, weight settling more every second onto Jongho’s middle. “I have,” he defended himself weakly. “It’s just been a while. That was just… a fun kiss, though. I didn’t wanna do anything too serious because you do look _really_ uncomfortable, Jonggie.”

He frowned, tilting his head. “But, to be honest,  it makes me happy that you _like_ it, like it. I like you too.”    
  
Much to Jongho’s frustration, Mingi didn’t elaborate much more than that. Instead he blinked expectantly down at him with a cute, curious look on his handsome face. Jongho let out his breath, partly from exasperation and partly from the way the Mingi’s weight was pressing down onto him. “Okay. So what now?" 

“Hm?”  
  
“What should we do?”  
  
“What do you _wanna_ do?”  
  
“Makeout with you.” 

“You want to makeout with me.” It came out as less of a question and more of a statement, from where Mingi was perched above him. His expression melted into a smile and Jongho felt like the rest of his breath was punched out of him by the way Mingi’s face scrunched up in joy.

Mingi gave him no time to recover, just bent back down and kissed him again. This time it was slower, Mingi’s hands hot on his face and the press of his lips chaste. Jongho’s fingers twisted further into Mingi’s shirt, his head buzzing pleasantly at the gentle way Mingi’s lips moved against his.

“Better?” Mingi pulled back, preening. Jongho gaped at him, before tugging him back in.

“You’re useless,” he sighed, the words coming out fond rather than annoyed. He leaned in, this time kissing Mingi himself. His teeth caught on the lower lip he’d found himself staring at more than he’d like to admit over the last few weeks. He rolled it between his teeth, before letting it go to drop back to the bed. “I want to makeout with you, not fall asleep. Actually kiss me.”

Mingi squirmed above him, before he nodded and followed him down. This time when he kissed him, it was anything but chaste. Their teeth clacked together, but Jongho couldn’t bring himself to mind when Mingi finally licked into his mouth.  
  
He shuddered at the sensation, Mingi’s tongue deliciously hot and slick, and finally sating his curiosity about what Mingi would taste like. He’d wasted far, far too many sleepless nights wondering. Jongho wound his fingers up into his hair, kissing him back just as hungrily.  
  
Even though it made his chest feel tight, he loved the weight of Mingi’s body on his. He was warm, thick in some places and slender in others. It just made his entire bloodstream feel like hot bubbly champagne rushing through his system.  
  
Neither of them were growing tired of kissing anytime fast, either.

Jongho tilted his head, giving the older a new, deeper angle to kiss him at. Mingi was definitely a better kisser than he’d first suspected. A little clumsy, maybe a tad messy, but it was all _perfect._ It made his whole body arch up towards him eagerly.  
  
It didn’t take much more before Jongho had a sizeable erection pushing against Mingi’s navel, and the older had something big wedged snug against one of his thighs. Jongho dragged his face away, panting and lips bitten red. “God, hyung, is that really you down there?” 

Mingi chased after Jongho’s lips when he pulled away, before his brain finally caught on to what was being said. He blinked, breathing heavy as he tried to catch up. Now that his attention wasn’t fixed on how Jongho tasted and how nice the inside of his mouth was, he was aware of how hot he felt.

His stomach tightened and he rocked his hips unthinkingly down against Jongho’s thigh. A gasp left him at the contact, realization dawning of just how hard he was. His fingers twitched against the curve of Jongho’s jaw as he resisted the urge to reach down and adjust himself, because now that he’d noticed, everything was just on this side of uncomfortably tight.

“Sorry Jonggie, I didn’t notice.” Mingi panted out softly. Jongho twisted back to look at him, and the sight of how bruised and slick his lips looked had him rolling his hips involuntarily again. He dropped his face into the curve of Jongho’s shoulder, mouthing at the soft skin there. “Sorry, I’m making it weirder.”

“Are you being serious right now?” Jongho asked in disbelief, hands untangling from Mingi’s shirt to hold onto his shoulders.

“You just wanted to makeout,” his response came out whined, because of course Jongho was going to think it was weird that he’d gotten this hard from just kissing. He shifted, about to pull away, when he felt Jongho pressed hot against his belly. He shifted again, this time feeling the way Jongho shuddered underneath him.

“Wait, that hadn’t been a complaint?”

“Now that you’re caught up, no, it hadn’t been a complaint.” Jongho drawled, the words coming out dry. Of course the person he’d become infatuated with was Mingi, who out of everyone in their group was just a bit ridiculous.

Mingi’s frown melted into a toothy grin, and he returned his face to the crook of Jongho’s neck. He kissed every inch of skin he could get to. “Mmmnh, that’s so hot,” he mumbled, voice rumbling through his chest. 

“W-what…” Jongho had to close his mouth, swallow, and cast his eyes up towards the ceiling as Mingi kissed him. He’d never realized just how sensitive his neck was. “What’s hot, exactly?”  
  
“How you like my dick.”  
  
Jongho was horrified as the older literally _giggled,_ but then he pulled him deep into another kiss and slid his big hand underneath his shirt, stroking down his ribs. He didn’t think of much of anything for a minute, maybe two, as they just kissed lazily and messily, and Mingi warmed his skin with his hands. Here and there he felt _‘it’_ again, big and rigid in a way that made Jongho’s eyes widen every time he felt it.  
  
“I mean, I haven’t even _really_ seen it. Maybe I _won’t_ like it.” He didn’t know why the words came out of his mouth, so petulant and bratty, when really he was feeling quite warm and happy.  
  
He was grateful that Mingi saw past it and didn’t buy a word.  
  
“You _like_ it,” he grinned, spreading Jongho’s legs, fitting his hips perfectly between them so that he could feel _everything._ Kneeling back on the bed, head brushing the top bunk, he fixed the younger with his hooded gaze. With a sultry expression he gave a slow roll of his body, hands sliding down to undo his pants and push down his underwear, letting his cock spring free. “Right?”

“I’m not going to sit here and compliment your dick, if that’s what you’re waiting for.” Jongho stated, even as he eyed the way Mingi wrapped his fingers around his cock. They worked their way from the base to the tip, where he cupped the head in the palm of his hand. He was thick, long, and fuck if Jongho didn’t want to get both of his hands on him.

“Nah, your face says it all, Jong-ah,” Mingi drawled his name out long and slow, his voice dropping even lower. It was enough to have Jongho jerking his gaze away from where he was touching himself and up to his face. Tongue caught between his teeth, Mingi was watching him with his pupils blown wide and head cocked just slightly. He blinked slowly, before leaning back down. Slowly, _oh so slowly._

Jongho felt pinned down with the way his hips were starting to ache from being thrown wide around him, from the way Mingi’s hands were caught around the curve of his waist and how he was watching him. One of Mingi’s hands squeezed at his side, before sliding over the soft skin of his belly and Jongho could do nothing but shiver at the touch.

“There’s something I think you’ll like more though.”

“Yeah and what’s that?”

“I think you’ll really like me touching your dick.”

There was no warning before Mingi was cupping him through his sleep pants. His hips jerked up into the contact and he gasped, but Mingi was there to swallow the sound. He kissed him hard, all hesitation gone.

Jongho’s hands scrambled for purchase, one of them landing on Mingi’s shoulder and the other wrapping around his wrist, as Mingi rocked his palm down against him. It was so different from the feel of his own hand and it had him whining into Mingi’s mouth, legs wrapping around him to pull him in closer, even as he rutted up against his hand.

“Ugh, stop messin’ around,” He growled when all Mingi did was continue squeezing him through his pants. He wanted his hot hand on his bare cock, wanted him to jerk him off so rough it ached and keep kissing him like earlier.

“If we’re gonna do this, let’s just do this.” His fingers left Mingi’s wrist to claw down the waistband of his pants, freeing his plump cock. He then grabbed Mingi’s hand, guiding it back down to him, pushing his cock perfectly into his grip. He wrapped his fingers around Mingin’s, forcing his fingers closed around him. Although Mingi’s fingers were longer, his grip was stronger and if he wanted he could keep the older’s hand on his dick all damn day. But he didn’t think he’d have to.  
  
“Okay, okay… Let go and I will.”  
  
Jongho eyed him and slowly peeled his fingers off, one by one, letting his hand slither off uselessly to the side. With a deadpan stare he watched Mingi as he gathered his cock up in his big hand, easily holding him all even though he was _average-if-not-more-than-average-thank-you._

“Do it kinda rough,” he commanded.  
  
“Okay, Jonggie.”  
  
“Don’t call me Jonggie right now.”  
  
“Okay.” Mingi smirked at him, tightening his hold as he started moving over his cock, his dry hand creating a rough friction that made his palm go hot in seconds. Jongho loved it. It wasn’t that it was just some kink or preference he’d always had but laying here now with this big-handed, big-cocked dork it was all he wanted. He just wanted the older to take those hands and that cock, and make him feel so _small_ and helpless with them. It was the best way he could explain the useless feelings coursing through his brain like a fever. 

“Come on baby,” Mingi growled in the voice Jongho usually only heard him use in the studio and it went straight to his groin. His thighs clenched around Mingi’s waist, head thrown back on a particularly rough drag of Mingi’s thumb across the slit of his cock. He quivered beneath Mingi, weeks of imagining lost to how much better the reality of it was.

He rocked his hips up into the tight grip, toes curling and wondering how it would feel to come hot over Mingi’s hand, only for him to keep moving until he was sobbing from oversensitivity. He was starting to really feel it, when Mingi abruptly let go of him. Jongho couldn’t help the bitter noise of disappointment that left his mouth at the loss of contact.

Instead of explaining himself, Mingi slapped his hand against Jongho’s hip, before crawling off the bed and walking over the the dresser. He rummaged through the drawer, making a pleased noise after a few moments. He threw a bottle of lube back onto the bed, before he started stripping out of his clothes in the middle of their room. He did it quickly and without show, but Jongho couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

He was all long lines and toned muscles. Trim waist, thick thighs and a heavy cock that had Jongho’s mouth watering.

He wasn’t given long to admire him though, as Mingi stumbled back to the bed. One of his hands wrapped around Jongho’s ankle and he yanked him down to the edge of the bed, a look of concentration on his face. The noise that it pulled from Jongho made his face go hot and Mingi paused for a moment, before his lips fell open on a soft, “Oh.”

After that, Mingi wasted no time in peeling Jongho’s pants off and dropping them to the floor, before stripping him of his shirt as well. As soon as he had him naked, he grabbed him, hands hot against his waist and flipped him over onto his belly. Jongho’s first reaction was to kick out and complain, but Mingi draped himself across his back and he was so damn _heavy_ that Jongho’s train of thought fizzled out.

“You like that I can throw you around,” Mingi said in awe. He nipped at Jongho’s ear, working a hand underneath them to wrap back around Jongho’s cock and squeeze.

“Shut up,” Jongho snapped on a moan, losing the impact the words might have had.  
  
“I really like your dick too, by the way. It’s cute.”  
  
“I’m gonna kill you.”  
  
Mingi chuckled loud and sweet against his skin, his enveloping hand giving a squeeze that had Jongho moaning. Then he kissed the knob at the base of Jongho’s neck, making a trail down between his shoulder blades as his hand stroked and pulled. Jongho’s body felt feverishly hot and he loved how he was starting to twitch and squirm beneath him, making fitful noises.  
  
“Um, has anyone… fucked you, before?” He asked as he laid a final kiss at the dip of his back, his free hand caressing one of his cutely plump cheeks.  
  
If Jongho’s skin had felt hot before, it heated up to scalding then as he struggled to turn towards him. Mingi kept one heavy hand on his hip but otherwise let him shift around. “What does it matter? Are you going to stop what you’re doing if I haven’t?”  
  
Mingi pouted his lips, his head tilting as he really thought about it. “Mmmm, no. Probably not. But I might have been nicer if you said no.”  
  
“Don’t bother being nice.”  
  
Mingi chuckled again, finally releasing Jongho’s cock so he could hold a cheek in each hand, digging precum-sticky fingers into his soft flesh. “You’re being so snappy today. Let me give you a soothing massage so you can relax, Jongho-ssi.”

Jongho just stared at him in disbelief and then gave a defeated moan, burying his face into a pillow with a thump.  
  
“There, there,” Mingi laughed, spreading his big hands over his ass but using his thumbs to rub two deep soothing circles into the small of his back, keeping good on his word as he smoothed out some tension he felt there. “Feels good right?”  
  
Jongho shrugged and huffed quietly into his pillow. Mingi, while his cock was aching for attention, felt a little sorry for the maknae, but at the same time was utterly charmed by him. For that reason he moved his soothing touches slowly up his back, rubbing and stroking gently, using his thumbs and the heel of his palm to ease his muscles. He went all the way up to his nape and when he started working on the knots there. Jongho gave a sound almost like a sob, not having realized how tense his muscles had clenched themselves up over time.  
  
By the time Mingi was finished Jongho had turned his face and was panting lightly, eyes glazed.  
  
“You feel better?” Mingi leaned in close to his side, blinking at him.  
  
Jongho nodded, not quite able to meet his gaze. “Yeah… felt good.”  
  
Mingi grinned and patted his tousled head. “You should be much more relaxed for me, now. It’s been a problem a couple times. Cause I’m so… you know.”

“It’s fine, I can take it.” Jongho stated, hand reaching out and patting across the blankets. He curled his fingers around the bottle of lube, before pulling his hands underneath him. He took a moment to just bask in how nice it had felt to have Mingi’s hands pressing into him until his muscles were loose and pliant. He hadn’t realized how wound tight he had been. He couldn’t even bring himself to complain about how Mingi was patting his hair like a child, as if he couldn’t feel his cock pressing against his thigh.

“Let me just,” he started, pulling his legs in so that he could push himself up so that he was kneeling. Mingi slid back enough to let him, hands settling on his waist to steady him. He shuffled them, shifting backwards until he was resting back against Mingi’s chest and hovering over his lap. He thumbed the cap on the bottle of lube open, before spilling a pool of it into the palm of his hand.

He couldn’t bring himself to admit that he hadn’t been fucked before, not when Mingi seemed so confidant in this. Between a handful of quick handjobs and messier blowjobs, he hadn’t had much experience outside of his own hand. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t fucked himself open on his own fingers, but he wasn’t about to admit that out loud. The idea of telling Mingi how inexperienced he was, it made something coil in his stomach, because he didn’t want Mingi to treat him differently.

He buried it, dropping the bottle of lube down beside him and warmed what was in his hand between his fingers.

“Jong-ah,” Mingi dropped his voice, leaning forward to rest his chin on Jongho’s shoulder. He ran his hands over the exposed skin of his belly, relishing in the way he felt Jongho’s muscles tremble under his touch. From here, he could see the way his fingers worked the lube around his hand, the way his nipples had pebbled and the jut of his cock standing at attention, but Jongho steadfastly refused to look at him and he couldn’t stop from pouting at that fact. “I wanna see you.”

“No, this is easier.” Mingi frowned, feeling the way Jongho’s shoulders curled in defensively. He didn’t have time to ask about it though, because Jongho was dropping his hand, down past his cock and down between his legs. The sharp intake of breath and the way Jongho squirmed was enough for Mingi to know that he had worked one of his slender fingers into himself. He couldn’t see anything but the subtle flex of his arm and he felt a whine pull out of him at that.

“I don’t care if it’s easier, I wanna see. You’re so pretty Jong-ah, please baby?” Mingi squeezed his fingers against Jongho’s waist, feeling his cock jump at the idea of actually seeing him twist his pretty fingers up into himself, or even sliding his own in beside Jongho’s. He wasn’t picky. He just wanted to press in as close and tight to this boy as he could.  
  
He shivered when Mingi called him pretty, whining and screwing his eyes shut. The words went right to his dick and heart at once, making his blood rush in a wave from one to the other.  
  
Moaning in frustration past gritted teeth, Jongho braced one palm on the covers in front of him, leaning out of Mingi’s lap. His other hand twisted in the sheets beside the first and his chest sank down beside them. He couldn’t even bear to say anything to the older. He was burning up in embarrassment. With his knees splayed apart and his ass perked up where Mingi would have nothing more to complain about, Jongho reached back again, making an uncomfortable sound as he sank his finger into his slicked-up hole.  
  
“Fuck….”  
  
Mingi shifted around behind him, making the mattress dip in an annoying way, and Jongho felt his big cock pressed against the underside of his left cheek. He didn’t know whether it was purposeful or not, but the feeling made his own cock clench and well with precum. He wasn’t sure but he thought he could feel Mingi’s warm breath ghosting against his skin, making him wonder just how close he was observing him. He wondered if the older thought he was some sort of ass scientist to be this much up in his business like this. With a huff he forced his finger to move like it had been before, pushing at his own insides and then dipping a second finger in beside the first.  
  
He could feel Mingi’s stare burning into him. Up until now this had been such a private and secretive ritual that he was having trouble shaking the feeling of how _wrong_ it was to be observed. He couldn’t stop feeling like Mingi was judging him, judging his technique, maybe judging how his body liked the feeling of what he was doing to himself so much. He couldn’t take it.  
  
“Please, just… do it yourself.”  
  
He jumped when he felt a kiss being pressed to his cheek, then another, leaving cool tingles on his skin.  
  
“Did you really hate me watching that much?” Mingi’s big hands cup Jongho’s thighs, sliding up and down in a soothing manner.  
  
“Yeah,” Jongho almost sniffed. “Sorry.”  
  
“Stop, stop,” Mingi loomed over the length of his body, bringing their faces close enough that he could kiss his mouth. “I’m the one that’s sorry, okay? I didn’t know you’d really hate it so much. But, hey.” He held Jongho by his chin and kissed the bridge of his nose. “Thanks for showing me. You’re really so c- I mean, attractive to me. You really turn me on, Jong-ah.”  
  
Jongho nodded, giving a grudging smile against his lips as his chest warmed with affection.  
  
“Can I really finger you?”  
  
“Fuck. Yes,” Jongho snickered, softly batting Mingi’s face away. “Idiot.”  
  
Mingi smiled, relieved with Jongho’s response. As soon as he’d heard the youngers tone, he’d known something was wrong and he suspected that he knew what it was. He pressed back in, despite Jongho’s attempts at pushing him back and kissed him softly. It got him the reaction he wanted, and Jongho stopped trying to push him away, his hand curling around the curve of his jaw and kissing him back.

He kissed him, soft and sweet, until he was sure Jongho had calmed. As soon as he shifted underneath him, opening back up, he nipped at his bottom lip. He reached for the bottle of lube and poured it over his fingers.

“Ready?” He asked, steadfastly ignoring the fact that Jongho had told him to not bother being nice earlier. That hadn’t worked out so well, and now that he suspected that this was more than likely his first time, well, it changed how he was going to treat this. If Jongho wanted it rougher, he’d comply, but he was going to make sure he was comfortable every step of the way.

“Yeah.”

As soon as the word left his mouth, Mingi shifted his hand lower and curled one finger against his slicked hole. He didn’t push, just held his hand still until he felt Jongho twitch, and twist to try and  look at him. He knew there was an incoming grumble about him being too slow, but as soon as Jongho was looking at him, he sunk his finger in, and watched the way Jongho’s lips parted on a gasp and his eyes fluttered closed.

“I’ve got you,” he said, just as he rolled them onto their sides and hitched Jongho’s leg up so that he had better access. He moved his finger, quickly judging that Jongho had worked himself open enough for him to take two without much issue. He pressed his middle finger alongside the first, kissing the gentle slope of Jongho’s shoulder and taking in the way he automatically rolled his hips down against the touch.

“Please move,” the words tore out of Jongho, for once not a demand, but a plea. His face went red, but Mingi didn’t give him time to feel embarrassed, just slid his fingers in deep, twisted them and crooked until he felt Jongho’s whole body jerk to attention. A strangled moan escaped him and Mingi knew that one day he’d like to see if he couldn’t get Jongho to come from his fingers alone. He was beautifully responsive and his cock ached at the tiny mewls of noise leaving his mouth.

“You’re amazing, Jong-ah.”

Jongho didn’t know what he was doing that was so amazing. If anything it was Mingi who was amazing, making him feel out of his mind with pleasure with what looked like very little effort. He gave another groan as Mingi’s fingers curled inside him. So this is what it  was like to actually have your prostate played with. He’d tried fruitlessly to do it himself but never managed.

Mingi kissed the corner of his mouth again as he added a third finger. Jongho barely noticed the stretch between the excessive amount of lube Mingi had poured over his fingers and the jolts of pleasure at every crook of his long fingers. He’d never been able to stretch himself quite like Mingi was doing, and it made it so hard to _think_. He grinded his hips back against Mingi’s hand, ignoring the way his cock jumped at every unexpected movement. Mingi groaned, scissoring his fingers as worked him open enough to add a forth, keeping to the same slow and even pace.

“Nnngh, why are you so good at this,” Jongho’s moan was almost a whine as he squirmed back against him. He reached behind himself to grip at Mingi’s body.

“Just put it in now. I’m good. Promise.” Choosing not to wait for Mingi, he found the hefty girth of his cock himself, curling his fingers around him. A jolt went up his body, raising the hairs on his arms. It was hitting him now, how big the older was and the fact that he was going to be pushing the whole length of his dick up into his body. Instead of scaring Jongho it made his gaze go hot and dark, and made something twist deliciously in the pit of his gut. The slight tremor in his hand as he guided the head of Mingi’s cock between his cheeks was purely from anticipation.  
  
“That’s good, Jong-ah,” Mingi purred, stroking down his side and shifting his hips a bit closer, following his guiding hand. He bit back a moan, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he nudged up against Jongho’s ass. He felt the hot slickness of all the lube they’d used, enough that it was okay they hadn’t even slicked up his dick first. He could feel the deep eager twitches in that tight ring of muscle, and it took all his power not to just grab hold of the younger and sink in. But he only need to hold back for more than a few seconds, because as soon as Jongho felt comfortable with the angle, he sank himself halfway down his cock.

His guttural moan was louder than either of them anticipated but it just made everything hotter. There was _no_ way no one had heard that and their teammates were sure to come check on them at any moment.

“Hurry, just _hurry_ , hyung,” Jongho sighed, twisting towards Mingi so he could drag him into a deep kiss, breathless and full of pleasured sounds as he sunk himself down on the rest of Mingi’s cock, filling him up impossibly full.

It was so tight and hot and absolutely _perfect_ , Mingi hissed, fighting to keep still and let Jongho control the pace. It didn’t make it any easier when Jongho broke the kiss to fall forward onto the sheets as he gasped out something that sounded like a butchered moan of Mingi’s name.

”Fuck,” Jongho said, sounding wrecked as he squirmed in place while he adjusted to Mingi’s massive size. “You’re so big,” his breath hitched as another moan escaped from the back of his throat and he clawed at the sheets beneath him. His whole body quivered, and it took everything in Mingi not to rock forward and see if he couldn’t draw another of those loud noises from him.

“You took me so well, baby.” Mingi moaned, fingers biting into the skin of Jongho’s hips hard enough to bruise. The praise seemed to go right through Jongho, who grinded back further and slapped one of his hands back against Mingi’s flank. His nails dragged down the line of his hip and he twisted back to mouth messily at the underside of Mingi’s jaw.

“Please I need you to move, please Mingi, please,” the words came out on a sob and Mingi was helpless to deny him what he wanted. Jongho was always so in control of himself, always acting far older than he was, but now, Mingi had never seen him so uninhibited. His desperate _want_ made the air in the room feel thick and heavy. At this point, there was no doubt in his mind that the others had heard them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not now.

Rolling his hips back, Jongho whined at the slow drag of his cock, right before Mingi rocked forward and filled him so perfectly. It sent a shock up the base of his spine, and the pain of how big he was was lost against the way he pressed in against his prostate. He groaned, voice high and thready, only caring for how satisfyingly heavy Mingi was against his back and how full he felt. Mingi rolled his hips again, before fucking back into him.

“You sound so good like this,” Mingi growled into Jongho’s ear after a particularly loud keen of noise. He braced his knees against the mattress, before he drove himself into Jongho, rocking them back against the bed and burying himself deep. Jongho’s back arched as he tried to grind back to meet him, despite the weight bearing him down.

Neither of them had felt _alive_ in quite this way, before. Every nerve was sensitive like those flowers that clenched up when you touched them. The slightest brush of fingers was enough to leave electric tingles in their wake while the actual pounding of their bodies in and out of each other was like thunderclaps that only their bones felt.  
  
Both of them were panting and making nothing but animalistic noises within minutes, human words having escaped them entirely. Jongho could feel every inch of his insides each time Mingi’s length slid against them, into them, and it was such a deep, arousing stroke of flesh against flesh that every thrust made him jerk and tremble.  
  
Mingi couldn’t believe how the pert bubbly ass beneath him was taking his dick with no resistance, like his body had decided it _wanted_ him there and was sucking him in, even when he pulled all the way out and had to pierce into him fresh. His insides kept clenching around him like hot, greedy fingers, not wanting to let him go.  
  
“Fuck, Jonggie… How’re you doing this…” he praised him, giving a sharp slap to his ass without thinking. “You’re making me feel so good I can’t stand it.”  
  
“I...I dunno…” Jongho, trembling, tried to look towards him. “But, ugh, keep going right there. Like that. Oh, god…” He had found the perfect arch of his spine that let Mingi’s dick hit his prostate full-on, each driving thrust had his vision going brighter and brighter as stars of pleasure burst in his gut.  
  
“Mingi, you feel so good, please, I need,” Jongho whined, reaching out with one of his hands for the one Mingi had braced against the bed. He wound their fingers together, trying to keep himself grounded with something. Mingi groaned into the back of his neck, squeezing Jongho’s smaller hand in response as he continued to fuck into him as hard and deep as he could.

Not letting go of Jongho’s hand, he used the other to wrap around his cock, still sticky with lube and thumbed at the head. He bit at the line of his neck, careful not to leave any marks on his skin, as his fingers dragged down and back up Jongho’s cock, matching the pace of his thrusts.  
  
Their bodies were sweat-slick and Jongho was tight. His breath was being forced from him in ragged pants that filled the room and wrapped themselves around Mingi's nerves as he buried himself in Jongho again and again. Jongho could do nothing but let Mingi press him down into the bed, panting into the sheets and taking it.

He shuddered when Mingi kissed at the corner of his mouth, messy and uncoordinated. “Come for me, Jonggie,” Mingi groaned, twisting his wrist and it was all it took.

Jongho’s back bowed and he came on a wordless moan. It was something that was possibly supposed to be Mingi’s name, but was unintelligible in the end. He clamped down around Mingi, who rutted into him, before he was stilling on a shout.  
  
Jongho crumpled into the sheets with a heavy sigh, too tired to even pant anymore. There was the softest smile on his lips and a sheen of sweat on his skin that looked gold in the low light. Mingi’s weight was crushing him even more now than before but he took it gratefully, feeling safe and warm like being wrapped up in a favorite blanket.  
  
Mingi’s hot breath gusted out between Jongho’s shoulder blades, his forehead pressed to his spine. He had one hand on the younger’s hip and still had a steady hold as the last waves of climax left him and pulsed into the maknae. He lifted his head to look down their bodies, watching in fascination as he rolled his hips lazily. Jongho moaned and clenched at the sheets. Such a great sound. Smirking, he reached down, letting his dick slide free and immediately pressing his fingers firmly across his hole. “Keep it in.”  
  
Jongho made a confused sound and tried to twist around, not prepared for the almost harsh touch and the low growl of a command to go with them. Mingi’s bigger frame would only let him move so much, but when he caught the older’s eyes, Mingi just grinned and leaned in to kiss his puffy lips. He turned the press of his fingertips into a gentle stroking that felt way too good on his overworked nerves. “Hyung, _please_ …”  
  
“Sorry, Jonggie. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t lose any.”  
  
Jongho gave a little confused shake of his head, face scrunched up. And then it suddenly dawned on him, he let himself crumple back into the bed with a groan. “Oh hyuuung, you’re so _gross_ .” The aggravated yell was almost completely swallowed up by the bed and then by Mingi’s laughter on top of it.  
  
“I’m sorry, baby. I just like you so much!”  
  
Jongho groaned and turned his head so Mingi wouldn’t miss anything else he had to say. “You’re an animal. And I’m not your baby.”  
  
“Aww… I wish you would be.”  
  
Jongho flushed hot, a million thoughts shooting through his head like a meteor shower. “I’m really tired, hyung.”  
  
Mingi hummed, looking down at the younger with a slightly troubled, perplexed sort of expression on his face. “Sleep, then. I’m tired too. Can I sleep beside you?”

Jongho pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, before reaching out for the hand Mingi wasn’t holding against him. He gave it a tug, hoping that Mingi would be able to understand the action for what it was.

“You can stay,” he tried to make the words sound putout, but from the way the troubled look fell off of Mingi’s face, they’d come out more fond than anything. He turned his face back into the bed, not wanting Mingi to see how red his cheeks had gone. Another failure, judging by the way Mingi laughed and kissed along his shoulder as he rolled over beside him.

He shook his hand free out of Jongho’s grip and worked at pulling the blankets out from under them, to pull over instead. As soon as he’d maneuvered them underneath the heavy quilts, he wrapped himself back around Jongho, relishing in the way he fit so snugly against his chest.

“I really like you, Jonggie,” he mumbled, feeling the way he shivered at the words. He didn’t expect a reply, knew how hard it was for the younger to admit things, but he settled happily in the knowledge that Jongho at least knew what he thought of him.

He pressed a kiss against his skin, one last time. “Go to sleep. I’ll get a cloth for us to clean up with in a bit.”

“I think they’re finally done!” Wooyoung’s loud voice carried from the other side of the door, breaking the moment.

It made Jongho groan into the pillow, displeased and already dreading facing the others in the morning. He twisted, trying to look over his shoulder at Mingi, “If you want me to be your baby, _you_ can be the one to deal with them in the morning.”

Mingi laughed, hiding his smile in the back of Jongho’s neck. “Yeah, anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or just... anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
